


Promesa

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título:Promesa</p>
<p>Pairing: Sam/Dean</p>
<p>Rating: PG</p>
<p>Palabras: ~1669~</p>
<p>Resumen: coda, ultimo capitulo~nueva temporada, en realidad es tan corto que es imposible resumirlo.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Por desgracia ni Dean ni Sam me pertenecen, son de Kriple y la CW.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gracias a: ¡A Hermione y Aura por el beteo exprés!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Este pequeño fic es para mi querida Lucy, espero que te guste guapa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyMcNeill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LucyMcNeill).



 

**Promesa**

 

Dean está pendiente del gotero, una, otra, otra más, demasiado despacio para su gusto, pero eso es lo que hay, se dice, lo que sea por Sam. Intenta olvidar lo que ha sido el viaje de camino al hospital, mientras el cielo se abría sobre sus cabezas, en lo único en lo que puede pensar, sin embargo, era en qué cojones va a hacer si le pasa algo a Sammy. Sí, es historia antigua, no recuerda un solo día en su vida, ni uno sólo, ni siquiera esos 1460 que pasó si él, en los que su hermano no haya sido lo primero. A pesar de todos los errores y los estúpidos malos entendidos, de los secretos, de la sangre y del rencor. Sam es su Sammy, su problema, _suyo,_ ni del Cielo ni del Infierno. Es suyo, su Sam.

Se le cierra un poco la garganta mientras recuerda la escena de la capilla, la mirada en los ojos de Sam es algo que sabe que no va a olvidar con facilidad, lo mismo que esa palabra. _¿Y?_ Como si no supiese que para Dean no hay nada más importante, jodido idiota, y jodida sea también su bocaza, sabe perfectamente que le pierden las formas y que cuando tiene algo dentro, le cuesta mucho perdonar. Y con Sam lo que lleva guardado es inmenso.

El cuartucho es un rectángulo de apenas dos metros cuadrados, una ventana y un par de puertas, se imagina que una es el baño. Lleva la sangre de su Sammy bajo las uñas, está cubierto de barro, pero es incapaz de separarse de la cama para lavarse las manos. Tiene que verle, porque mientras le vea, su Sam estará bien. La luz del techo parpadea pero el resto de máquinas que les rodean no dependen del generador principal. Puede escuchar a la gente en el pasillo, sin embargo su interés está muy lejos de todo lo que no sean esas cuatro paredes, y Sam.

Después de un buen rato, una visita al lavabo y dos cafés empalagosos, está más presentable. El caos parece reinar a su alrededor y eso sí que le importa, no sabe qué va a pasar con su hermano y el médico sólo sabe decirle que tienen que esperar. Esperar, como si fuese tan sencillo. Una de las auxiliares le ha mirado con cara de circunstancias antes de dejarle entre las manos la mochila de su hermano. Mierda, no se había dado cuenta de que la había olvidado, ni siquiera sabía que uno de los dos la llevaba. Por un segundo se pregunta qué pensarían si la abriesen y descubriesen lo que Sam suele llevar en ella, desde cartuchos con sal, hasta el cuchillo, libros, conjuros, lo que sea que aquel sabihondo crea que va a hacer falta. Lo mejor es que casi nunca falla.

El silencio reina por unos preciosos momentos, afuera y adentro. Llueve de nuevo y el lento rumor del agua contra los cristales se confunde con el rítmico pitido que marca los latidos del corazón de su Sam. Arrastra una silla y le mira durante un buen rato, ensimismado, piensa en que tendido allí parece todavía más enorme y al mismo tiempo más pequeño. En su sueño, Sam es de nuevo ese niño que se le arrimaba en la cama de cualquier motel y le hundía la nariz fría en el pecho. Cuando aún era lo bastante pequeño para no temer sus burlas. Levanta una mano y le aparta el cabello de la cara magullada. Está demasiado largo y es demasiado suave, le parece precioso, como su Sammy, pero preferiría tragarse la lengua antes que decirlo en voz alta.

—Sam. —Su voz resuena demasiado alta, inoportuna y ronca. Le tiemblan los dedos mientras los baja por el cuello, que está algo rasposo por la barba de dos días. En la base de la garganta hay un lunar que apareció un verano, así, como por arte de magia, cuando su Sam tenía trece y parecía un potrillo lleno de mal humor y brazos y piernas demasiado largos. Dean sabe que nadie conoce a aquel cabrón como él lo hace, nadie en este mundo ni en el siguiente, ni en cualquier otra dimensión o lo que sea que les tengan preparado. Nadie salvo el propio Dean puede decir que ha vendido su alma por aquel hombre que dormita sobre una cama demasiado estrecha, más pálido que un espectro, pero aún entero, _y suyo._ Por eso, las palabras de la iglesia giran y se repiten en su cabeza, son como si tuviese un disco rayado intentando volverle demente. No quiere pensar cómo han podido llegar a ese punto, pero se promete que todo va a mejorar. El Cielo y el Infierno se pueden ir a la mierda, pero no va a permitir que les vuelvan a separar. No quiere volver a dudar.

Dos horas después y todo sigue igual, el pitido, el goteo, la lluvia, el caos. Sam no se ha movido y en un intento por evitar desesperarse, abre la mochila y saca el diario de John, se sonríe un poco, a pesar de sus más y sus menos, su Sammy sabe que no había otro cazador tan meticuloso como su padre. El peso del tomo, el olor del cuero y la tinta, el crujido del papel, son como un consuelo. Lo repasa despacio, hay algunas páginas nuevas y notas añadidas escritas con la pulcra letra de Sam. Quizás pueda encontrar un hechizo que les ayude, quien sabe, en algún momento esa jodida dama que les evita debería sonreírles, ya les toca cojones.

Alterna la lectura con ratos en los que simplemente contempla a su hermano pequeño. No le toca, no mucho al menos, no tanto como desearía, no tanto como necesita, pero con Sam nunca es suficiente, con su Sam tiene que medirse, porque le da miedo no ser capaz de parar. Cuando le mira, cuando le tiene cerca, lo que le llena el pecho es demasiado enorme, como si amenazase con desgarrarle el cuerpo por las costuras. Siempre ha sido así, dos Dean, uno para el mundo y el otro para Sam, como si su piel tuviese una sensibilidad diferente, como si su cuerpo reaccionase de otra forma, está Sam y luego, el resto. Dean tiene demasiado instinto de conservación como para analizarlo, sin embargo, su Sammy descansa y están solos. Es seguro, en ese cuarto puede dejarse llevar, sólo por esa vez. Posa la palma en el pecho y el vaivén de la respiración es como una canción de cuna, que le arrulla. Sam está allí, caliente y vivo, sí, están jodidos,  pero lo que el médico no sabe es que aquel gigante ha ido al infierno y ha sobrevivido a un año sin alma, no tiene ni la más remota idea de la pasta de la que están hechos los Winchester.

—Sam… —Es como si no fuese capaz de pronunciar nada más, salvo su nombre. Suspira con un cansancio que va más allá de lo físico, pero si Sam es duro, Dean lo es más, y cada partícula de su ser le grita que no se aparte de allí, del lado de la persona que es todo en su vida. Y de sus labios, _todo_ tiene un significado tan amplio que para explicarlo necesitarían un tiempo que no tienen.

Está guardando el diario cuando sus dedos rozan un saquito en el doble fondo de la mochila. Típico, se dice, quizás es un amuleto, con cierta culpabilidad, rebusca y rebusca hasta deshacer el nudo que mantiene cerrado el compartimento. Al principio no lo reconoce, cosa de idiotas porque lo ha llevado al cuello más años de los que lleva sin él. Lo primero que hizo Sam cuando Dean regresó del infierno fue devolvérselo. Parpadea, agradecido por estar a solas y casi a oscuras, porque no sabe si será capaz de no llorar. Y Dean odia llorar. Maldito sea Sam, es capaz de conmoverle, de hacerle daño y de hacerle feliz incluso sin pretenderlo. Se le cierra de nuevo la garganta al pensar en aquellos ojos del color del humo, esa tarde su hermano había derramado lágrimas entre sus brazos, sollozando como cuando era lo bastante pequeño como para que Dean le llevase a cuestas. Lo bastante pequeño como para no ser herido, como para ser cuidado.

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y enreda los dedos en el colgante que una vez fue una de sus posesiones más preciadas, la única. A veces, durante el tiempo pasado desde que lo dejó en aquel motel olvidado, dentro de la papelera, se ha preguntado qué pasaría si intentase recuperarlo. Siempre creyó que como tantas otras cosas, aquello estaba perdido. Sin embargo, su Sam lo había sacado de la basura y lo había conservado.

Enreda los dedos entre los inertes de Sammy. El capullo tiene unas manos enormes, pero claro, ¿qué no es grande en él? Se inclina un instante y le observa, por un solo segundo, se le corta la respiración, por un solo segundo, se permite sentir _de verdad_ todo eso que Sam es para él, por un solo segundo, piensa en esas palabras que jamás dirá. Porque son ellos, Winchester, y quizás no hablen, pero si hay algo que sí saben hacer es cumplir sus promesas.

—Te lo juro —musita, mientras levanta esa mano, pesada y cálida y suave y la apoya contra su mejilla. La pulsera que Sam lleva en la muñeca luce un nombre falso que ahora no recuerda—. Te lo juro hermanito, vamos a salir de esta. ¿Me has oído? Aunque tenga que remover Cielo y Tierra. Vamos a salir de esta Sammy.

Afuera de aquel cuarto sigue lloviendo, la tormenta hace vibrar los cristales. Se pasa el cordón de cuero por la cabeza y el peso del diminuto objeto reposa de nuevo donde debería haber estado siempre, junto a su corazón. Dean estruja de nuevo esos dedos entre los suyos, todo va a salir bien, promete _, juntos_ , como siempre han hecho.


End file.
